


Surprise! Baby!

by teamchasez



Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Joey Fatone gets some unexpected news from his wife.





	1. Chapter 1

“Melissa,” Rachel Chasez called when she opened up the door to her best friend’s house. “You better have a damn good reason for what you just pulled.” She let the door shut behind her. “I haven’t even ran a brush through my hair and I’m pretty sure my underwear is on inside out. You-who!”

Silence met Rachel. She pursed her lips and started off in search of Melissa Fatone. The living room was empty as was the bathroom and office. “Melissa,” She sang, her voice echoing in the quiet house. “I scared the crap out of the old lady at the corner. You’re probably gonna get a phone call. She was out watering her flower beds when I took the corner on two wheels.”

The shrill of the house phone sounded through the house, cutting off Rachel’s words.

“I bet that’s her. Probably starting a petition to get the Fatone’s kicked out of the neighborhood. I say we toilet paper her. Are we too old for that?”

The phone continued to ring, going unanswered. “Melissa? You’re really starting to scare me. This better not be a surprise. No one better jump out and yell at me. Because I was serious. My hair’s a hot mess. I didn’t even put a bra on.”

When her search of the downstairs turned up empty, Rachel started up the stairs. “Come out come out wherever you are.”

Deciding to start with the master bedroom, she went down the hall and pushed open the door at the end. The first thing she noticed was the rumpled bed with the blankets and sheets thrown back. It was nothing new. Melissa hated making the bed. “Melissa? Mel? You in here?” She walked across the bedroom to the doorway leading to the master bathroom. “Melissa?” She pushed the door open, revealing her friend sitting on the closed toilet lid. “For the love of JC,” she exclaimed. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

Melissa made no move to acknowledge her friend. Just sat on the toilet, staring at her hands.

“Mel?” Rachel’s voice lowered and she slowly stepped into the bathroom. “Are you okay?” Her friend didn’t respond. “You’re starting to scare me.”

Concentrating on her friend, Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin when the house phone shrilled again. It echoed in the quiet house which was out of the ordinary. When Melissa was home, there was always some type of music playing depending on her mood or what she was doing. With a look toward her friend, she slipped from the room and snatched the ringing device up in her hand from its cradle next to the bed.

“Fatone’s, Rachel speaking,” she hoped it wasn’t the neighbor calling to complain. She really didn’t want to be rude right now.

“Mrs. Chasez,” Joey’s voice came over the speaker.

“Mr. Fatone,” Rachel smiled. Her smile faltered a little before completely slipping into a frown when she saw the flinch Melissa gave at the mention of her husband. She grew worried.

“When are you gonna grow some sense and leave that no good husband of yours and find yourself a real man? One that won’t disappear when he turns sideways? Jesus, do you ever feed him?”

Rachel laughed. “He eats. A lot. He just… works it all off.”

Joey snickered. “I bet he does. If you’re gonna make him do all that work, you’re gonna have to put him on double rations. Seriously Rach, the guy is wasting away. Wardrobe yelled at him, threatened him. Said if he lost any more weight… well she fired off in Spanish so I didn’t catch it all, but it sounded nasty.”

“Don’t worry about JC; I like him just the way he is.”

“Come on baby, he’s all skin and bones. You need some softness,” his voice lowered even as he grinned at JC. “I’ll give you what you need.”

“Your wife would rip off your balls,” Rachel said with a laugh. “And trust me; JC is more than enough man. Why right before he left he…”

“La la la,” Joey sang over Rachel’s voice drowning her out. “I do not want to know anything about your sex life… Unless it includes me.”

“Which will never happen.”

“Never say never, my love. You’ll see. Us Italians…”

“Stop hitting on my wife, Fatone,” JC called a smile on his face. He was used to Joey flirting with his wife. It happened constantly. He wasn’t worried; he knew his friend was deeply in love with Melissa.

Joey grinned, “One of these days she’ll leave you for me.”

“Yeah right,” Chris shouted. “Rachel will leave JC for Mel, before she leaves him for you.”

“Fuck off,” Joey gave Chris the bird before turning his attention back to the phone. “Is my wife available?”

Rachel’s eyes shot to Melissa who still had yet to move or look at her. “Sorry Joey, but she’s unavailable. She’s packing her things so we can run away together and be lesbian lovers.”

“Lesbian lovers, huh?” Joey raised an eyebrow, looking at JC who gave him a questioning look. “Does your husband know you plan on leaving him for my wife?”

“Told ya!” Chris laughed. “Can I watch?” He just grinned when JC and Joey gave him a look. “What?”

“This is a horrible way for your husbands to find out.”

“Sorry,” Rachel apologized. “We had planned on doing an anonymous tip to the National Enquirer.”

“JC’s looking mighty worried over here, you better call him later.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of him.”

Joey looked at JC feeling a blush creep over his face. “Okay, I don’t even want to know. Just glad I’m not rooming with him tonight. I’ll let Lance know to make himself scarce.” 

“Who said he had to leave?”

Joey choked causing the guys to look at him. “You’re evil, Rachel. Evil.” He shook his head hearing Rachel’s laughter over the phone. “Can I talk to my wife?”

Rachel fell silent, her eyes going to Melissa. There was no way her friend was going to talk to her husband. There was something majorly wrong. Normally Melissa wouldn’t have passed up the opportunity to tease her husband. “She’s in the shower.”

“The shower?” Joey repeated.

“Yup,” Rachel said. “We’re having a day out. Painting Orlando red.”

“This a recent development? I thought Mel was staying home…”

“Yes, nothing was planned. It’s a spontaneous trip,” Rachel cringed. She could never lie. It was obvious to everyone. She just hoped she was better at it over the phone then she was face to face. “Your credit card will be feeling the effect for awhile.”

“My credit card? Why does it have to be mine? JC’s is just as good.”

“Don’t worry; they’ll each be equally abused,” Rachel assured him. “I’ll have her call you later. Don’t worry; I’ll pass on your love. I’ll even kiss her for you. Give my love to JC.”

“I ain’t kissing him for you.” Joey sighed. “Rachel says she loves you.” He watched as JC broke out into a grin.

“I love you too Rachel,” Chris called.

Rachel laughed. “Tell Chris I love him too.”

Joey relayed the message before sighing. “Just have her call later when you guys take a break.”

“I will. Bye Joseph!” Rachel clicked the off button and tossed the phone to the bed where it bounced on the mattress. “Damnit, now we’ll have to go shopping and blow up their credit cards. I hate lying; I suck at it. Do you hear me? I suck at lying! And you made me lie to him!”

Rachel moved back into the bathroom and squatted in front of her friend. “Now tell me what’s wrong? Come on, Sweetie. Whatever it is can’t be this bad. I promise. Whatever it is, I’ll help you. I’ll even bury the body if I have to.”

Melissa raised her head to stare into her friend’s gaze.

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m pregnant,” Melissa whispered. The words had yet to penetrate. Her fingers fiddled with an object in her hand before she held it out.

Rachel looked down at the white stick that looked almost like a thermometer. Pregnancy test. She grasped it and looked down at the screen. The word ‘Pregnant’ stared back at her against the gray backdrop. A wide smile grew on her face. “Mel! This is awesome news!” She placed a hand over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. “You’re having a baby… oh my. Why aren’t you happy! You and Joey have been trying for awhile! His swimmers finally got it right!”

She frowned seeing the glazed look in her friend’s eyes and clapped her hands in front of her friend. “Snap out of it Mel! This is a happy occasion! What’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“No kidding!” Rachel rolled her eyes. “About time.”

“I’m pregnant!” Melissa shouted as the words penetrated her brain. She jumped up from the toilet and spun around in the bathroom. “I’m pregnant!”

Rachel laughed and pulled Melissa from the bathroom into the spacious bedroom.

“I’m pregnant!” Melissa laughed and spread her arms out wide and spun in another circle.

“You’re pregnant.” Rachel took both of Melissa’s hands in hers.

“I took the test… and I don’t know. I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t want to believe it could be true.” Melissa brought her own tear-filled eyes to her friends. “We’ve been trying and trying but…”

“I know Mel; I know,” Rachel drew Melissa into a hug offering comfort. She knew what her friend had gone through in the previous months as she tried to get pregnant to no avail.

“But I’m pregnant!” Melissa danced them in a circle. “I. Am. Pregnant!”

Rachel laughed as she danced around the room with Melissa. “You’re gonna give that baby motion sickness if you keep it up.”

Melissa stilled and stared at Rachel in horror. She cradled her still flat stomach, her baby nestled, protected beneath. 

“Joking!” Rachel giggled. “You should have seen your face.”

“I almost don’t want to believe it.” Melissa sat back on the bed. “I have been sick for a few days now.”

“A few days! And you didn’t say anything?” Rachel took a seat next to her.

“I didn’t want to jinx it,” Melissa said apologetically. “I took three tests this morning. They were all positive.”

“Make an appointment with your doctor. You can find out for sure before you tell Joey.”

Melissa gasped, her eyes widening. “I have to tell Joey!”

Rachel shot her friend a bemused look. “Well yes, this was his fault.”

“Melissa rolled her eyes as she leaped from the bed. “I have to tell Joey. I mean… how am I gonna tell him?”

“So many ways out there you can tell him,” Rachel told Melissa. 

“I want to call him right now and tell him.” Melissa stared at the phone lying on the bed next to Rachel longingly.

“No!” Rachel snatched up the receiver and held it. “You need to surprise him.”

“I don’t know if I can keep something like this from him for a long time.” Melissa said truthfully.

“Well, call your doctor; see if they can get you in soon. And then we’ll go from there.” Rachel handed Melissa the phone but held tight when Melissa clasped it. “Do not call Joey. Think of the look on his face when you tell him you’re pregnant. Don’t you want to see that?”

Melissa felt a smile grace her lips and she nodded. “I do want to see that.”

“Good,” Rachel smiled and let go of the phone. “Make the appointment. Then we’ll go celebrate by giving the credit cards a work out.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Melissa grinned as she dialed her doctor’s office. “But I’m not going anywhere until you…uh…do something with yourself.” She laughed when Rachel shot her the bird before walking from the bedroom.

*~*

“Oh. My. God,” Melissa said as she collapsed on the couch, numerous shopping bags surrounding her. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

“Nothing like retail therapy,” Rachel fell across the loveseat, her legs dangling over the side. “My feet hurt.”

“I stopped being able to feel my feet hours ago.” Melissa groaned, releasing her hold on the bags still clasped in her hands. They cluttered on top of each other, some falling to the floor.

“I don’t think we’ve had a shopping excursion like that in a long time. It’s your fault.”

“How is it my fault?”

“You made me lie to Joey. We had to put up a good show.”

“I don’t think we needed to put up this good of a show.” Melissa laughed tiredly. “He’s gonna flip when he sees this bill.”

“You had a good reason.”

“I did didn’t I?” Melissa sat up, her eyes falling to the bags from Carter’s. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“I know,” Rachel turned her head to look at her friend. “It’s not every day you find out you’re pregnant for the first time.”

“True,” A goofy smile grew on Melissa’s face. “I still can’t believe it.”

“Believe it, Sister.”

“You know what this means.”

“What’s that?”

“You need to get pregnant now, so our kids will grow up together.”

“We can start NSYNC Jr.,” Rachel said dryly. 

“See! Another great idea. I love the idea you had for telling Joey.”

“I still think you should give him the card,” Rachel said, mentioning the card she had found in a store that stated, ‘Congratulations! Your swimmers won the race!’

“You can save that for when you need to tell JC,” Melissa stated. “That card screamed Chris more than Joey anyway.”

“True,” Rachel nodded.

“But this idea,” Melissa bent over and grabbed the bag from the bookstore and carefully removed the brand new glossy book. She fingered the picture of a lion on the cover. “This was my favorite book.”

Rachel smiled softly watching her friend. “I’m partial to ‘Goodnight Moon’ myself.”

“I love this book,” she opened the book skimming through the pages, the words bringing back her childhood. “I hope Baby Fatone loves it as much as I do.” She flipped back to the beginning. “I wish I had good handwriting. Like you.”

“Joey’s not gonna care about the handwriting. And it will have much more meaning that it came from you with your handwriting, your words. Not Aunt Rachel’s handwriting.”

“Where am I gonna put all this baby stuff so Joey doesn’t see it until I can give him the gift?”

“Somewhere where he won’t look. With the cleaning supplies?”

“Har. Har.” Melissa looked at all the bags at her feet. Most were for her and Joey, but there were still a dozen for the baby. She just couldn’t help herself seeing the tiny clothes and little shoes and hats. She hated having everything in neutral colors and couldn’t wait until she could shop for pinks or blues. “I think I’ll just put it in the guest bedroom for now.”

“Good place unless Joey gets banished from the bedroom.”

“Not gonna happen anytime soon.”

“Just wait until the pregnancy hormones kick in. Poor Joey.”

“Poor Joey! It’s my body that’s gonna swell up like a balloon! It’s my clothes that won’t fit. I’m the one who won’t be able to sleep on my stomach or tie my shoes!”

“See! Poor Joey.” Rachel grinned.

“Like you’ll be a saint when you’re pregnant.” Melissa started when the phone rang and she started pushing bags aside to locate her purse. Digging inside, she finally pulled her cell phone from its depths. “Hi baby,” she said with a smile.

“Bambina,” Joey grinned. “Having fun shopping?”

“It was great. I made it to the couch before I collapsed from the weight of the bags.”

“Did you leave anything on the shelves?”

“You might want to start working on a new album,” Melissa giggled.

“A new… this one just came out!” Joey’s voice rose causing the guys to look at him. “I think we need to get seconds jobs, JC.”

“Sorry,” Melissa continued to giggle, listening to Joey mutter in Italian. “It was a celebration.” She immediately cringed.

“Idiot!” Rachel hissed throwing the couch pillow at her friend, nailing her in the face.

“Bitch!” Melissa grabbed the pillow and flung it back. She watched as Rachel deflected it with her hand, sending the pillow careening into the end table. The contents went crashing to the floor. A picture frame shattering.

“Look what you did!” Rachel jumped up staring at the mess on the floor.

“Me!” Melissa shrieked. “You’re the one who sent the pillow to the table.”

“You’re the one who threw it!”

“You started it!”

Joey pulled the phone away from his ear as Melissa and Rachel continued to yell at each other. “They are arguing.” He tapped the speaker button on the phone and the two voices rang out.

“It was a crappy picture anyway!”

“It was my wedding day!”

“I know! You look like a moron, Mel. Did you see the face you were making? And Joey, he’s totally staring at your boobs.”

“You’re just jealous that I have more than you!”

“I’ve had no complaints in that department.”

“Why bother with something so small?”

The guys broke out into laughter as they gathered closer to the phone.

“I saw what you bought at The Boutique,” Melissa’s voice rang out through the speaker. “I hope you purchased some curves to go with it.”

“I was hoping to borrow some of yours, seeing how you got a more than enough to share.”

“You put that on JC will think it’s a commercial and start donating money to your cause. Only thirty cents a day…”

“That your going rate nowadays?” Rachel quipped.

“Bitch, you can’t afford my rate.”

“Holy…” Chris’s voice trailed off. He looked up, his eyes meeting each of his band mates’. They each wore similar expressions. 

“What the hell is going on?” Justin asked.

“Did they forget you were on the phone?”

“I don’t think they’d notice if we were in the same room,” Joey said turning his attention back to the phone where his wife’s voice could be heard.

“And where the fuck did you learn to drive anyway? Jeff Gordon’s Driving School for the Complete and Utter Insane?”

“Not all of us went to Grandma Moses’ driving school, Melissa.” Rachel’s voice dripped with sweetness. “We got where we were going in one piece didn’t we?”

“I updated my living will on the way to the mall.”

“Who are you leaving your collection of dildos to?”

“Normally I’d say you, but I don’t think they’d fit… too small Like throwing a hot dog down a hallway.”

Five mouth’s hung open in shock.

“Are you calling me a slut!”

“If the shoe fits. And you did get us out of that speeding ticket.”

“I didn’t do anything to him,” Rachel shrieked.

“Riiight,” Melissa drew out. “That definitely wasn’t his nightstick in his pocket.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Oh yeah. I’m jealous because an overweight cop jacked off in his car to your driver’s license.”

“Well overweight guys are more your style…”

“Feels a helluva lot better than making love to a skeleton!”

Joey punched the off button to his phone and stared at the device. “I think I’ll call back later.”

“It was just getting good!” Chris complained.

“Are you sure they’ll still be alive later?” Justin said.

“Not sure,” Joey said looking at JC. What was going on with their wives?

“Think they bought it?” Rachel asked as she knelt on the ground and started picking up the items that had been knocked off the table.

“I hope so. I can’t believe I almost let it slip. He better hurry home or else I’ll spill it over the phone and ruin the whole thing.” Melissa emptied out a shopping bag and started placing the broken glass from the picture frame in it. “I almost believed the things you were saying.” She said looking down at the picture, the glass removed.

“I’m sorry. It’s a cute picture.”

“Nah, I am making a goofy face and he is looking at my boobs. Perv.” Melissa withdrew the picture from the frame placing it on the table before trashing the frame. “I’m worth more than thirty cents.” She said after a moment of silence.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. You’d be at least fifty.”


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa worried her hands when she heard the car door shut. Butterflies tumbled in her stomach and she pushed down the urge to run to the bathroom. She stood in the living room waiting for Joey to enter the house. The gift lay on the coffee table, brightly wrapped in yellow paper covered with red, blue, green, and orange stars. A red ribbon wrapped around both lengthwise and widthwise before being tied in a bow.

Seeing the gift there, she frantically wondered if she should have waited instead of springing it on him immediately. She snatched the present up in her hands, her stomach rolling. Joey knew something was going on with her, especially after the staged fight she had with Rachel over the phone. She couldn’t explain it over the phone, so she steered the conversation away from anything having to do with Rachel. That was hard in itself since while the guys had been on this most recent leg of the ‘No Strings Attached’ tour, her and Rachel had been attached at the hip.

“Bambina.”

Joey’s voice caused her to let out a small shriek. She spun around, her heart stumbled seeing Joey standing inside the door way, his duffle bag dropped to the floor at his feet.

Joey grinned, holding his arms out wide. He waited expectantly watching the emotions flutter across his wife’s face.

“Joey,” Melissa breathed. The gift slipped from her hands as she rushed to meet her husband. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his held tight around her waist. 

“I have missed you!” Joey said into her neck as he held her tight against him. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. “No more,” he mumbled before lifting his head. He stared into her tear-filled gaze. “From now on, you’re coming with me. I don’t like leaving you here.”

“You scared for me to stay here all by myself?” Melissa asked, a smile growing on her lips. She brought her hands up cradling his face feeling the scruff of his unshaven face against her palms.

“No, I know you can handle yourself,” he brushed his lips gently across her. “I don’t like being away from you. I don’t like not seeing you after the show is finished. I don’t like going to sleep at night without you next to me. I especially hate not waking up next to you.”

“I know,” Melissa whispered. “I hate sleeping in that big old bed upstairs by myself. There’s too much room. House is too lonely without you.”

“Then that settles it,” Joey said matter-of-fact. “When we roll out in a couple days, you’re coming with me.” He leaned down taking Melissa’s lips with his own.

Melissa sighed, sinking into her husband. She threaded her fingers through his hair. Her mouth opened beneath his allowing his tongue entrance.

“God I missed you,” Joey murmured against her lips as he placed kisses along her jaw.

“I missed you,” Melissa whispered breathlessly. She tilted her head, giving Joey better access. She moaned softly feeling suck gently at the skin behind her ear. “Joey…”

Joey took Melissa’s hand in his and led her toward the couch. He stumbled when his foot caught something on the ground. “What…” he gathered his footing. “That almost kills the mood.” He joked and looked down at his feet. His eyebrows arch seeing the present lying on the ground. “What’s this?”

Melissa blushed, clasping her hands in front of her. She watched as Joey knelt to pick up the gift. “It’s…a gift.”

“For me?” Joey grinned staring down at the thin package. He took Melissa’s hand again and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. “What’s the occasion?”

Melissa smiled mysteriously. “Open it and find out.” She hoped she didn’t look as scared as she felt. Her palms were sweating and she fisted them in her lap. Her stomach somersaulted and she prayed she could keep her lunch down. There was nothing more romantic than announcing she was expecting while hovered over a toilet.

Joey’s grinned widened, almost giddy with excitement. He loved getting presents. As he worked to get the red ribbon off, his mind went back through dates making sure he didn’t miss anything important. Birthday had recently passed, anniversary was still months away. The ribbon fell to the floor and he ripped into the paper. The book emptied into his hand and his face scrunched with confusion.

He turned it over seeing a lion on the cover along with a rabbit carrying a yellow basket. “’Tawny Scrawny Lion’?” He looked up at Melissa. “What’s this?”

‘I should have went with the card,’ Melissa thought seeing Joey’s face, a mask full of confusion. And if the roles were reversed, she would have to wonder why she would be receiving a child’s book as a gift. “Open it,” she said softly.

Joey stared at Melissa for a couple seconds longer before dropping back down to look at the book. He opened the cover and saw the inscription.

‘Please read this to me in December (November if I’m early). Love Baby Fatone’

Joey stilled as he read the words. He looked up at Melissa before looking back down at the book and read the words again. His heart hammered in his chest. He looked back at Melissa and his breath caught in his throat. 

Melissa watched Joey expectantly waiting for him to connect the dots. She saw the confusion wash over his face as he wasn’t quite sure what the words meant. Her smile widened and a tear fell down her cheek when she saw it sink in.

“Mel…” Joey whispered staring at her. “Are you… are we…”

Melissa nodded, a laugh escaping amidst the tears. “Yes. Seven weeks.”

“We’re having a baby…” Joey whispered, his eyes reading the inscription again. Baby Fatone. “I’m gonna be a father? I’m gonna be a father.” He pulled Melissa to him, squeezing her tight. Tears welled in his eyes and the spilled over. “Oh Mel…”

Melissa hugged Joey tight. She openly cried, not bothering to hide her tears. “We’re having a baby.”

“How…when…” Joey stuttered.

Melissa cupped Joey’s face. “I think you know how.” She giggled.

Joey gave a low growl and captured Melissa’s lips. “I know how, Bambina. Trust me… I know exactly how it happened. And if you don’t believe me, I’ll show you.”

Melissa blushed, dropping her gaze slightly before catching her husband’s eye again. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Joey growled again, standing up from the couch, Melissa cradled in his arms, bridal style. “You asked for it.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Melissa grinned as she settled in his arms. She reached out licking his neck, placing small kisses on it. Her grinned widened when she heard Joey release a groan from deep in his throat. 

“Bambina,” Joey groaned, his steps faltering. “You keep that up; we might not make it to the bedroom.”

“That’s okay,” Melissa whispered, drawing his earlobe between her teeth.

Joey moved faster, picking up the pace. He climbed the steps and swiftly walked down the hallway to their bedroom where he deposited Melissa safely on the bed. “You…” he stared at her wide innocent look. “Are the devil. I could have dropped you.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Melissa drew him down on the bed with her. Her back sank into the covers. Joey loomed above her. “You’d never hurt me.” She raised her head and met his lips.

“Never,” Joey whispered against her lips. He placed kisses on her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks. “I would never hurt you. Ever.” He kissed her neck before moving down her body.

Melissa shivered feeling his hot breath through the material of her t-shirt. She watched through desire-ridden eyes as Joey pushed her shirt up, revealing her still flat stomach. Her love for Joey grew when she saw the smile appear on her husband’s face.

“Hi Baby,” Joey said softly, his breath whispered across her stomach. “I’m your Daddy.” He placed a kiss on the skin. “And I love you very much.” He kissed the skin again before moving back up. He stared down into his wife’s eyes, the love shining in his own. “You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you Melissa, with everything that I am.”

Tears trickled down Melissa’s checks at Joey’s words. “Show me,” she whispered and drew him down.


End file.
